


raise your voice

by neoragodestiny



Category: K-pop, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoragodestiny/pseuds/neoragodestiny
Summary: harry potter au. Henry, Eric and Amber return for their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this year they’re joined by Henry’s cousin, Amy. But when girls at Hogwarts start to go missing, OWLs aren’t the only thing they'll have to worry about.





	raise your voice

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: happy birthday to darling Wang <333 I will do my best to actually finish this quickly and update, so pls bear with me OTL  
> also im so sad my sorting is a lie (Amber recently did the pottermore (?) sorting hat and she was a hufflepuff)

“I can’t believe it’s already the start of another year, and we’re going to be fifth years,” Amber huffs out as she shoves her trunk into the assigned compartment. The Hogwarts Express blows it’s horn twice - final call and, as always, Eric is nowhere to be found.

Henry, lounging by the window with his feet propped up on the opposite side, just throws another jelly bean into his mouth. “I know, right? I feel like I didn’t get to do everything I wanted to do in summer,” he says with a sigh.

Amber shoves his feet off the opposite side, making him nearly fall off his own seat. She ignores his choking and fumbling as she plops herself in the seat opposite him.

“Yeah well, that’s probably ‘cause all you did was sleep and watch shojou dramas on your laptop,” Amber clicks her tongue.

“What?!” Henry shrieks, mouth full of sugar and Amber makes a face at him. “I did not!” he cries, mouth still full of sticky goo.

“Just finish your disgusting snacks first,” Amber mutters. Henry continues to make sounds of protests, even as he obediently swallows his sticky sweets.

“I did not watch shojou dramas, I was trying to work on my musical score!” Henry says when he’s finally swallowed. His teeth still has bits of jelly bean stuck to it, but at least it’s more sightly now.

Amber just raises an eyebrow at him. “I was at your house, Henry. Your computer history was porn and shojou dramas, and you’ve been trying to write that musical for seven years,”

“You can’t rush a blockbuster,” Henry sniffs with affected pride.

Eric stumbles through the doors at that moment, looking a little dishevelled. His hair is a windblown mess, glasses askew and his blue tie hangs around his neck undone, but at least he made it on the train this time.

“Hey,” he gasps out as the Hogwarts Express blows it’s final horn and begins to chug away.

“Hey yourself,” Amber responds coldly, face blank, before she breaks into a grin and punches his shoulder (making him wince). “Glad you made it this time, Namnam,”

Eric sighs, fixing his glasses to sit on his nose properly. “That one lasted the summer, huh?” he says as he shoves his trunk into the assigned compartment.

“Yuuuup,” Amber drawls, emphasising the ‘p’.

“Couldn’t ‘Eric’ just stick instead?” he asks, exasperated.

“It’s Amber,” Henry says, eating liquorice now. “If she doesn’t call you by a nickname, then you’re in massive trouble, and should start reciting defensive charms,”

Amber shrugs. “Pretty much,” she says, unbothered.

“I missed you guys,” he says, eyes crinkled in a gentle smile.

Amber grins. “Well, that’s ‘cause you went hopping to the other side of the world. Tell us about Australia!”

Eric laughs, “Well there’s a lot to tell, I don’t know where to start,” he says.

“Well, I worked on my musical score,” Henry says around a mouthful of liquorice. 

Amber makes another disgusted face. “That’s gross. And also, you were a lazy ass potato all summer, stop lying,”

“I was not a potato!” Henry cries, nearly spitting out liquorice as Amber grimaces.

As the two of them start arguing (Henry insisting he was productive, and Amber just pleading him to not talk with his mouth full), Eric rolls his eyes but smiles. “Did not miss breaking up these fights though,” he sighs, waiting another moment before stepping in before the two of them end up getting physical.

 

Amber peers around Eric’s shoulder to see the first years trailing into the Great Hall. They all look nervous. 

“Do they get tinier every year, or is it me?” Amber mutters.

“It’s you,” Eric laughs, “you grew over summer, didn’t you?”

Amber has a smug, proud grin across her lips as he turns to her. “Yep! A full three centimetres!” she says.

Eric laugh quietly as a hush falls over the Great Hall and they announce that the sorting will begin.

The first years are sorted into their houses, and Amber ignores Henry gesturing wildly at the chicken from the table of yellow.

They meet him after the feast, to walk back towards the dorms together, along old familiar cobblestone hallways.

“Did you try the roast chicken?!” Henry says as soon as he joins them in the corridor.

“No, I just drank water,” Amber drawls. “Of course I tried the chicken, you newt, I’d be a fool to not eat everything at a Hogwarts feast,”

Henry makes a face like he’s sulking and Eric starts laughing.

“Henry!”

They all pause and turn around, just in time for Henry to get smothered in a flurry of robes and brown hair.

“What happened to your cheeks?!” the girl cries as soon as she pulls away from Henry. 

She’s got large, warm brown eyes, matching her shoulder length brown hair that sits in gentle waves.

“Amy?!” Henry and Amber cry at the same time.

The girl, Amy, just beams. “Heya,” she grins and the two of them start gushing at her, talking over each other.

“I can’t listen to you both at the same time,” she laughs, and Henry glares at Amber, who rolls her eyes, but falls silent.

“When did you get back?” Henry asks. 

“About a week ago? It was a nightmare trying to get all the paperwork done in time for school semester, not to mention books in Diagon Alley,” Amy says, rolling her eyes.

Henry immediately looks down at her neck and makes a pleased sound. “You’re in Hufflepuff with me!”

Amy laughs. “Of course, I am, who do you take me for?”

Amber makes a disatisfied sound and Amy turns to her. “Amber, you wouldn't believe what I did when I was over there,” Amy says with a grin, and Amber’s eyes immediately light up with excitement.

“Spill.”

“Went to Finland for a week and did ice fishing, _and_ saw the northern lights in Norway,”

Amber gasps. “No way. For real?!”

Henry tunes them out at the same moment there’s a tug at his sleeve and he turns to face Eric.

“Henry, a gorgeous girl just hugged you, and aside from the fact that never happens, Amber isn’t pissed. Care to explain?” Eric hisses.

“What? Oh, I forgot you guys haven’t met yet. Amy’s my cousin, but she was in boarding school in Scandinavia the past few years,” Henry says. He calls out to her, but the two girls are immersed in their conversation and ignore him

Henry sighs. “I’ll introduce you guys in a minute,” he rolls his eyes. “Never interrupt girls talking, trust me,”

Eric raises an eyebrow at Henry’s ‘advice’, considering Henry always has terrible advice, especially when it comes to girls. Henry doesn’t seem to notice the scepticism in Eric’s expression, asking instead, “Wait, you mentioned something about Amber being pissed? How is that relevant to Amy?”

“Oh, please, Henry, Amber gets pissed whenever you talk to any girl that isn’t her, and - ” Eric stops as he takes in Henry’s genuinely confused expression. “Oh,” he says, a smile sliding across his face, “I see. You still haven’t figured it out yet. No wonder Amber has no patience with you,”

“What?” Henry splutters. “What do you mean? You aren’t making any sense,”

“Nothing ever makes sense to you, Henry,” Amber pops up beside him, “so that’s nothing new,”

Eric snorts. “I know, right? Remember last year when they assigned us first years to mentor and Henry couldn’t do the basic charm from their introduction class?”

“Do I remember?” Amber scoffs, rolling her eyes, “Only every painstaking moment I spent trying to teach it to him.”

Henry splutters incoherent indignant protests. Amy laughs and throws an arm around his shoulder as he cries, “Just ‘cause you guys are Ravenclaws doesn’t mean you can look down on me!”

Amy shakes him a little, warm smile on her lips. “C’mon, Henry, relax. We’re Hufflepuffs, at least we can pride ourselves on being honest and faithful,”

“What good does that do?” Henry cries as Amber laughs.

“Yeah, right. Henry? Honest? Only because he’s awful at lying,” Amber smirks.

“Oh, you’d know,” Henry sneers, “the Sorting Hat nearly put you in Slytherin, ‘cause you’re so devious and cunning,”

“At least I’m not dumb,” Amber retaliates.

Eric sighs. “Alright, kids, stop fighting now,”

Amy giggles as Henry sticks out his tongue and Amber responds exactly the same.

Eric sighs again as the two of them glare at each other. He glances at Amy, who's hiding a smile behind a hand, eyes shifting to look at him, eyes crinkling more.

“Sorry, I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Amy,” she smiles, lowering her hand from her face to offer it to him.

“Eric,” he smiles and shakes her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Eric,” she grins. “Thanks for babysitting these brats,”

“Nice to meet you too, and someone has to,” Eric chuckles.

Their hands take an extra moment to fall away from each other, eyes still locked on each other as they share warm smiles.

(Unbeknownst to them, Henry and Amber are standing side by side, watching them both with playful grins on their lips.)


End file.
